worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Fan
Introduction~ :::::::Lotus Fragrance on the Winds of a Cyclone :::::::::A Player's Guide to Fan :Please understand that first and foremost, Fan is healer and a support type that thrives in a team. If you want solo play all the time, choose something else. A Fan can heal, remove debuffs and lend a hand in DPS with DoT attacks between heals. Keep a good supply of MP pills and restoring food on-hand along with an ample supply of HP pills in case of aggro. Keeping yourself alive is important, because the dead can't heal. Leveling~ :While it is a good idea to form a team as soon as possible, a Fan can solo through to Xitang Rainforest. 1-13 Level in Sulin Garden. Team up for bosses of course, but it is possible to solo without too much difficulty. Even the thieves~ 14-25 Level in Stone Forest. Again, team up for bosses and while it may take a while, it is possible to solo. If you can befriend an attack type of player like spear or sword, sieze the opportunity. Friends will make leveling later easier and more bearable. 26-40 Get a group with DPS friend(s) (spear, sword, etc) to do quests and grind in Xitang Rainforest. This is still soloable, but it will likely feel discouraging for all but the most determined player. 45-50 With a group, do quests and grind in Chaozhi sewer. This will be the only option until Beast Valley is open. 50-60 Quest and grind in Liuli Pool. Again, it is soloable for the most part, but it is probably better to be in a team. Leveling notes~ Do as many quests as possible, the rewards are worth it. Keep stocked up on pills and food. They will lessen down time and number of deaths. Lion toys are a luxury item that helps a lot with death recovery. Using Zhuansong Stones outside of cities uses Teleport stones, but greatly improves efficiency when navigating zones. Gear and Enhancements~ :This game allows for a Fan to choose how to play via gear and gear enhancements. Standard (White-named) gear will always have only defense. Higher quality (yellow, green, blue) will have special effects and stats. It is entirely up to your play style which gear you choose and which enhancements you apply. If you prefer to do damage most of the time, choose gear that has Attack and Critical with HP/Attack enhancements. If you prefer to concentrate on healing, choose gear that has defense and MP with MP/Defense enhancements. Damage~ :Fans get three single-target attacks, one directional area of effect and one reactionary damage skill. *Ten Sky Cyclone is a good combat starter skill. when used at max range of 40, you have time to use one or two more abilities before the target reaches you. This also applies in PK since it slows your opponent and is a damage over time. It takes two seconds to cast and has a ten second cooldown. *Spinning Fairy Fan is a heavier hitting ability with a cast time of three seconds that has a fifteen second cooldown. It is a decent follow-up to TSC at the beginning of a fight and is also a damage over time. *Dancing Butterfly Fan is the final single-target ability and damage over time. It is instant cast with a one second cooldown, but the initial damage is not as great as the first two skills. Since it is practically spammable, feel free to! *Roaring Wind Fan has a cast time of two seconds and a cooldown of three seconds. It hits all enemies directly in front of you and acts as a small damage over time. Fans are not as accomplished as any other class at AoE killing so please don't try to kill too many things at once. *Shaolin Shadow Fan has a two second cast time and a ten minute cooldown. It consumes your MP to deal damage to an attacker. It only works for one attack and if you leave it on out of combat, it will use all of your mana. Healing~ :Each healing skill has a cooldown, even Heal over Time abilities. *Tranquil Spirit Rain is a high-aggro entire-team heal over time that heals a decent amount and has a three second cooldown. *Rejuvenating Lotus Fragrance is another Heal over Time, but it is single-target, doesn't heal for as much and doesn't draw as much aggro. This is another spell with a three second cooldown. ~Immediately before combat, cast both of these with RLF on the main tank (Staff or whoever designated). Aggro is not generated immediately as it is if these are cast in combat and having both HoT spells in effect gives you time to cast a heal when necessary. *Use Killing Mantra to keep your Aggression at 100. You can cast it unti you're up to 50 Aggression, then interrupt and heal if you have to. It takes 100 Aggression to use Placating Autumn Breeze which lowers your threat to all NPC enemies within a radius of 16. Use this ability in battle after reapplying TSR and RLF to decrease the chance of gaining aggro and being attacked. *Divine orchid Fragrance is your main heal, while it doesn't heal for very much it also doesn't cost very much MP and only has a three second cooldown and a two second cast time. This spell in combination with two HoTs is usually sufficient in keeping a party alive and healed pretty much at full without too much effort. *Seven Buddha Smile is a larger heal, most of the time it will fully heal your target. The thirty second cooldown and three second cast time don't make it a spell you can use as often as you may wish sometimes. *Azure Mountain Wind will heal your entire team (not as much as SBS, but more than DOF) but it has a full minute cooldown and takes three seconds to cast. Most of the time, if you have TSR up, the team won't take enough damage for this to be required, but it is useful for fights like Marble Warrior who have a cleave and spawn additional enemies. *Enemy NPcs and players have Damage over Time abilities. These are referred to as internal injuries and can be removed by Jade Star Technique. The range is very small and it has a six second cooldown, single-target only. *Cleansing Breeze will remove a Poison debuff from a single target and has an eight second cooldown. PvP~ :Fans have the potential to go up against others in Player versus Player combat. The key is to stay out of range and use your skills to keep damage over time applied your opponents at all times until they, or you die. Flying Skill purchased with Xiang Xiang reputation in Taoyuan assists in keeping ahead of opponents and there are movement speed buffs on crafted gear or dropped gear (random effect).